battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter the Exit
|loser = None |deaths = (1) |eliminated = (11,292 votes) |entered tlc = David, and the other previous male eliminated contestants. |cake = Embroidered strawberry cake, made by Pin |transcript = Enter the Exit |previous = This Episode Is About Basketball |next = BFB 11 |Currentyoutube = DGIZyD5-5gE }} Enter the Exit is the 10th episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 41st episode overall of the ''Battle for Dream Island'' series. It was released on April 28, 2018. Plot Cold Open X comes up and asks why Cloudy is sad. Cloudy states that he misses Balloony, and if he was alive, then their team would've won the last episode. X interrupts that he doesn't know how to recover people. X says that it's time for Cake at Stake, and everything is planned. He then trips over, and then whispers to Cloudy that he's safe. Cake at Stake X quickly tells Cloudy, Nickel, Woody, and Balloony are safe while he throws cakes at them made by Pin. Despite the fast-speed, no one on BEEP appears to be enthused. X goes on anyway, and announces that David is eliminated, who then makes an attempt to run away. X chases David while the recommended characters look. X corners David near a cliff. Post-Cake at Stake Match walks over to Bubble, but Bubble is not interested in her. She is then popped by a thrown piece of the cake. Match states that she needs her back, but Fanny does not believe her. This prompts a mini argument between Fanny and Match, until Cloudy states that X is incapable of recovering contestants. It is then revealed that Donut cannot recover anyone either. Four's return X tries to give the contest, but nobody can hear X over all the arguing. X repeats himself, before being interrupted by Clock yelling to bring back Four. The contestants try to bring Four back in many different ways. Teardrop tried drawing Four, Marker tried playing Four, Blocky used Needle, Pen and Match to shape a Four, Pie tried breaking X's leg to form a Four, Gelatin tried bending a fork prong to shape a Four, and Bottle whacked Golf Ball with a golf club, and yelling "FORE!". Pillow then licked Lollipop, who asks how that was going to help them bring back Four. Pillow responds by saying she was just hungry. Firey eventually uses a syringe to extract a liquidated Four out of Donut. Pin is encouraged to squirt liquid Four into the shape of Four because she had skill in making cake (as proven by the cake she made for Cake at Stake). She does it, and the liquidated Four transforms into regular Four. Four thanks Pin by giving her a Gratitude Token for recovering them. With this, Clock informs Four of all the dead and eliminated contestants to be recovered and taken away, to which Four does so. Four finds Roboty in the same place he was in BFB 2 and BFB 6 and stretches to space to retrieve Loser from BFB 7. Four also retrieves David, who was trying to run away, Stapy, and 8-Ball after recovering him. Eternal Algebra Class with Four Roboty, Stapy, David, 8-Ball, and Loser are next to the door to Eternal Algebra Class with Four. Stapy then tries to open it by reaching for the doorknob, which cues the normal intro to play. Inside, Pencil, Liy, and Leafy talk about whether Four is returning and what they will have to do when Four comes back. The other five eliminated contestants decide to go into the classroom. Liy is surprised at the sight of it not being Four, and Pencil screams in disgust of them being all male. 8-Ball explains what happened to Loser and how he fell from popularity. Four comes back while Pencil continues to complain about the male contestants. Four then announces that one of them will be rejoining Battle for BFDI, and each one tries convincing the voters to vote them. Four is interacting with these contestants with their mind while being completely still and unresponsive in the real world. Stinger Taco walks up to Bell, and tries to have a conversation with her. Bell thinks it is a trick and ignores her. Taco then says that she is trying to have a normal conversation with her and apologizes for tricking her before. Bell does not accept the apology and says she doesn’t trust Taco anymore while Lollipop watches them. Votes 23516 total votes were cast. Credits * Written by: ** Cary Huang ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant * Animation: ** Satomi Hinatsu ** Kenzie Bryant ** Caedmon Johnson ** Maroue Reus * CGI Animation: Maroue Reus * Video Editing: Satomi Hinatsu * Sound Design and Editing: ** Amor Boretto ** Maroue Reus * Music: Michael Huang Cast *Cary Huang as X, Spongy, Tennis Ball, 8-Ball, Grassy, Bracelety, Ruby, Pin, Match, and Marker *Michael Huang as Four, Robot Flower, Woody, Snowball, Donut, Eraser, Firey, Yellow Face, Coiny, Cloudy, Blocky, Book, Flower, Pencil, Pen, Bubble, Fries, Golf Ball, Loser, Puffball, and Leafy *Satomi Hinatsu as Black Hole, Basketball, Fanny, Saw, Bottle, Bomby, Balloony, Firey Jr., Gaty, and Clock *Kenzie Bryant as Taco, Barf Bag, Bell, Ice Cube, Cake, and Needle *Sam Lee as Pie, Lollipop, and Stapy *Cindy Jiang as Foldy and Pillow *Sabrina Barba as Lightning and Liy *Katherine Sun as Eggy and Naily (no lines) *Thomas Chick as Tree (no lines) *Graham Taylor as Gelatin *Adam Katz as Nickel Goofs * In the "Battle for Nothing" intro, Barf Bag is significantly larger than she actually is, being taller than the likes of Spongy and Basketball. This is similar to how Pin had angry eyebrows in the "Battle for Nothing" intro in BFDIA even though she doesn't in the normal intro. * While the contestants are going crazy over the disappearance of Four, Cake’s face is on the wrong side of his body. * At the end, Taco's legs are not connected to her body. * Bubble's limbs are grey at 1:37. * Leafy's arms are misplaced at 8:07. * After Four appears in Eternal Algebra Class, his color can be seen outside of his outlines. Continuity references * Yellow Face's belief that they were battling for nothing, along with the modified "Battle for Nothing" intro, is a reference to Yellow Face's same line back in Zeeky Boogy Doog. ** The modified intro had become more accurate, such as Saw not having her handle in the intro, Tree inside Bottle, and more. ** The eliminated and dead characters also were not present. * Pin still had her two Win Tokens from the first season, as hers were not cashed in due to her elimination prior to the merge. * Pin made the cake for Cake at Stake, and was called talented. This is a reference to Pin winning the cake baking challenge in Sweet Tooth. *Clock saying “watchers are wannabes” is a reference to "The Reveal" when he said “Watches are wannabes”. *Eraser saying “Here’s the footage” is a reference to what Match said in "Questions Answered". *Four humming ("Do-da-da-da-do-do-do") from X Finds Out His Value is heard in this episode. This is the second time Four says this, the first being in BFB 3. *Pencil's rejoining audition is a variation of her usual "So we can win the contest" chant, which she sang in "Barriers and Pitfalls", "Reveal Novum", "Gardening Hero", and "The Long-lost Yoyle City". *When Bottle hits Golf Ball with a club, an audible "Hey" from Cloudy and a window breaking can be heard which is a reference to BFB 9 and Getting Teardrop To Talk where Coiny and Snowball broke Cloudy's window. *Several characters retain changes to their appearance. **All members that are still in the game are still orange, besides Balloony (due to his recovery). ***Cloudy still has tape on him from Fortunate Ben. **Bomby is still half exploded from "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". **Tree is still stuck inside of Bottle from "The Liar Ball You Don't Want". **Loser is still stuck inside the jawbreaker in space with Donut's diary from The Liar Ball You Don't Want. **Woody still has his dent. **Saw is still without her handle. *When Naily was recovered, Bomby said "Oh my gosh, Naily!" just like he did in Getting Teardrop to Talk. *When Teardrop drew Four multiple times trying to recover him, it was a reference to BFB 4, where she drew a similar drawing as an entry for the contest. *Marker playing Four to recover him is a reference to BFB 4 where he played Four in Rock Paper Scissors *Gelatin trying to make a Four-shaped fork to recover him is a reference to how much he used to play with forks before BFB 4. *When the contestants are arguing about how to bring back Four, the same sound heard when Coiny, Ice Cube, and Leafy were riding in their boat from BFDI 1b is heard. *The scream used when Golf Ball was hit by Bottle was the same one used when Snowball hit her in Take the Plunge: Part 2. *When Loser said, "Why do I have filling but also a hole?", he was presumably reading a diary entry written by Donut, since Donut has cherry filling but also a hole, which is uncommon with regular donuts. *The pink voting paper in the end-screen is a reference to the pink voting paper in ''Cycle of Life''. *Leafy's project is the points for a graph of the path she takes when she dodges the Nails/Spitballs. *When Four appears in Eternal Algebra Class and says " Today's class is very special", it is a reference to him saying "Today's episode is very special" in BFB 4. **In the middle of the pink piece of paper that was used in the voting screen uses a reference from Today's Very Special Episode, when Four shot hearts out of his eyes and one of them sent Eraser flying off the horizon. The line was: "In fact, one time I loved so much, I smacked Eraser in the face and he went flying away, never to be seen again." **When X sees Cloudy sitting by a tree, he tells him “Cloudy? What’s wrong? Which is a reference to Four saying “X, What’s wrong?” from X Finds Out His Value. **When Bell got mad at Taco, she said "Any twinkles I could take off the moon for you?" which is a reference to BFB 6 in which she had gotten the twinkle by Taco by looking at the Moon. Trivia *This is the first time Eternal Algebra Class is shown on the show. * This is the first episode written by Cary Huang and Satomi Hinatsu, but not Michael Huang. ** Because of this, Michael is the only main creator of BFB that didn’t write this episode. *This is Maroue Reus' first animation credit. **In addition, she also did CG work. ***The render engine used has been confirmed to be Blender's secondary engine, Cycles. *This episode confirms that eliminated contestants never die when they get sucked up by Four. **This also confirms that no one died in BFB 4. * The following characters do not appear: Saw, Flower, Spongy and Barf Bag. *The Battle for Nothing BFB Intro didn't include dead contestants, eliminated contestants, and Four. *This is the fifth time in a row a male contestant is eliminated since all of the remaining members in are male, (Leafy and Roboty were eliminated in earlier episodes). **This beats the streak of having 4 female contestants getting eliminated in a row. **It is also the second time in a row all the votes are over 1,000. ***This is the first time Cloudy received over 1,000 votes. ***This is the third time such has happened overall. *This is the first time a contestant's votes went down from the previous time being up for elimination in BFB, being Woody. *David is the second contestant to receive over 10,000 elimination votes. *This is the first double-digit episode since Return of the Hang Glider in six years, which was also the season 1 finale. *This is the first episode of BFB where Pen and Book have no lines. **Donut is now the only character to have lines in every episode of BFB. *David is the third original (though late contender) character to leave the show, with Pencil and Leafy being the first two. **This is also the first time that an original contestant is eliminated since BFB 3. **He is the first original male to be eliminated. *When Pencil almost falls over on her chair, she makes a pose similar to her BFB pose shown in the intro. *This is the first time a team with six total members is up for elimination. *This is the second time the top voted contestant has a 5-digit number of votes. *This is also the second time Cloudy has had the least amount of votes on team , or in any elimination. * This is the 3rd BFB episode to not be released at it's normal time (11:00pm Pacific Time). Other episodes are BFB 1 (~6:50pm) and BFB 2 (~12:30pm) *Excluding the joke Satomi vote option found in the Flash files of "Today's Very Special Episode", this is the first time where I is a voting option. **In a similar vein, this is the first episode since Getting Teardrop to Talk to have a unique voting screen. *Four teaching eliminated characters in Eternal Algebra Class explains why Four often freezes, staring blankly into space. *This episode was released on April 28th. Coincidence or not, divide it by the number of the month (4), (28/4=7), and you get the value of X (7). *This is the fourth episode with no challenge, the first three being Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Return of the Hang Glider, and Welcome Back. * In the Eternal Algebra Class, Four has a to do list that lists to "Thank Pin, Get David, Get 8-Ball, Get Stapy, Get Loser, Get Roboty, do rejoins", and "KILL CLOCK". * Since there was no challenge this episode, is still the only team that hasn't lost yet. * Leafy shows to be opposed against Pencil's alliance after mentioning it to Four. * When Pencil complains about doing more math even after Four comes back, the equation "64 - 1" shows up. This is a nod to having the original number of contestants be 64, and when Pencil got eliminated, it was minus 1 contestant. Soundtrack Category:Episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes